mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels (TV series)
Mixels is a TV series for the franchise that started airing on February 12, 2014, consisting of animated, 1-2 minute shorts and full-length specials revolving around the Mixels, small creatures that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. It is produced by and aired on Cartoon Network. The show is rated TV-Y7. Plot Mixels is centered around a world of colorful creatures who can mix and combine with each other leading to hilarious and surprising results. They are comical, mischievous creatures that live in tribes of three. Each tribe is based around something unique. Every Mixel in this custody are all male or female. *The Infernites are fiery and short tempered, but handy for a barbeque. *The Cragsters are the timid, industrious mining tribe. *The Electroids are a quirky bunch with enough nervous energy to light up the whole world. *The Frosticons are a sleepy and lazy tribe that are usually seen relaxing in sub-zero temperatures. *The Fang Gang are a hyper and gluttonous tribe that eat everything in sight. *The Flexers are an active team that love to swing around with their flexy tentacles. *The Glorp Corp are a slimy tribe that lives in a castle under a swamp. *The Spikels are a playful but spiky tribe that can't really play with anyone because of their spikes. *The Wiztastics are a mystical, magical tribe that love to put on magic shows. The Nixels, annoying and destructive little creatures, wreak havoc over the Mixel Land trying to tear down and break apart the tribes. Aspects There are a few major aspects that appear in nearly every, if not all, episodes of the show. They are listed below. Title Card A title card appears at the beginning of every episode of Mixels to date. There are both minor and major differences between all of them, but they always include some variant of the Mixels logo, and often combine that with the main scene of the episode. Theme Music Action Each episode always includes at least one Mix or Murp of two different characters. Also included in a select few episodes are Maxes of three of a tribe. There is usually a situation that is fixed using these powers. Episodes Crew Directors *John Fang *Dave Smith Executive Producers *Jennifer Pelphray *Tramm Wigzell *Brian A. Miller *Rob Sorcher Composers *Kevin Manthei Voices *Carlos Alazraqui - Mesmo, Torts *Jess Harnell - Shuff, Vulk, Zaptor *Tom Kenny - Flain, Seismo, Teslo *Phil LaMarr - Chomly, Flurr, Tentro *Bumper Robinson - Footi, Glurt, Wizwuz *Dave Smith - Krader, Volectro, Zorch *Brian Stepanek - Magnifo *Fred Tatasciore - Jawg, Major Nixel, Nixels, Slumbo *Matt Taylor - Glomp, Hoogi *Billy West - Balk, Gobba, Lunk Trivia *The first episode aired first before The LEGO Movie in cinemas on February 7, 2014. ** There was also a sneak peek on Yahoo. *This is the first LEGO TV series without the use of CGI animation (Ninjago and Legends of Chima). Instead, this show uses ToonBoom Harmony software with animation by Atomic Cartoons. *In some foreign countries, the shorts will end with the Cartoon Network Studios logo, and Vulk inside of it, shouting "REMIX!" *The first full-length episode was Mixed Up Special. Gallery .028 Mixels & Zachary 28 24 25.jpg Mixels.jpg|Series 1 poster. Frosticons maxing.jpg|Series 2 poster. Mixels-Key-Image-Glorp-Corp2.jpg|Series 3 poster. External Links * Official website Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Content Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Season Two Category:Series Three Category:Series 4